dying_dynastiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Calanthe
Calanthe is a Ultraviolet, roleplayed by Ayesthine, in Dying Dynasties and Era of Terror. Personality Calanthe is a jealous, distrustful, and very closed dragon. She reveals nothing about her past, save contempt, and very little about her emotions. She views everyone else as useless, superficial trash, and sees herself "above" them. More often than not, she judges based on looks. History Calanthe grew up in the poorer area of Dunescape . Her mother worked tirelessly as a seamstress, but got very little money for her efforts. Her father was a captain in Sand's army, but they saw nothing of his paycheck. He was always off somewhere else, only coming home to "check on" his wife. His children were ignored; tossed otu of the house with nothing but a few coins to comfort them. Calanthe's money and food was often stolen by her bigger, stronger siblings. She was the runt of the already stunted litter. She surprised her mother every day by staying alive. As soon as she reached adolescene, Calanthe ran away. She knew no one would miss her, and that her family would be better of without her. This, unfortunately, was true. Her family blossomed into semi-prosperity, but were always poor. Calanthe, homeless and hungry, searched frantically for a job. Her dream was to own herself, and take care of herself, but in the impoverished and dangerous Sands, this was not the case. She was abused constantly by the citizens of her kingdom, and withdrew within herself. Eventually, she was picked up by a Duotone. The two-headed took her in; feeding and caring for her. She almost felt loved, until she realized where she was. The run-down house where she was taken was a whorehouse. A popular one, at that. She was forced into prostitution to pay for her room and board. The Duotone in charge was hateful and abusive, spurring Calanthe's deep-seated hatred of two-headed dragons. Calanthe's suprising beauty and grace became infamous throughout Dunescape. She was brought to Thar , in her employer's hopes of a bigger paycheck. Thar took some modicum of pity on her, and she was brought to his palace to be his personal consort. There she has stayed, for twenty years, and there she will ever be. During the War of Lies Calanthe is fascinated by Queen Branwen , and all the intrigue that surrounds the bone-white monarch. Growing up in Sands, her entire life has been saturated with lies and death, so the cause of this war was no shock to her. Powers and Abilities Physical attraction, and manipulation. Her proximity to Thar and her influence over him gives her power. She is an expert in all the politics of Sands, and has a few secrets of her own. Friends, Family, and Other Relationships Calanthe, shortly after running away, cut off all her familial connections. Her brothers and sisters, in a fruitless attempt to get some benefit from the power of their sibling. have tried to visit her. All are sent away. Using her newfound power, she tracked down her father. He had been killed by a hatchling, probably one of his own, in a raid on Lava. He had been known by his comrades to spend an unusual amount of time in the other kingdom, so the conjecture was not unlikely. She wasn't surprised by his two-timing.